Driverless vehicles have been under development for several years. An autonomous vehicle uses onboard sensor systems, global positioning system (GPS) technology, navigation systems, and drive-by-wire systems to transport passengers on roads that may be occupied by traditional vehicles and/or other autonomous vehicles.
It is desirable to have enhanced features, operating methods, and functions in an autonomous vehicle transportation system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.